Utsudere
Not to be confused with shundere. An utsudere refers to a character who is often sad and depressed. They are not as sad as the shundere, but are still very similar. Utsuderes have a reason to be depressed, while shunderes are depressed from the start. Personality Utsudere characters have a reason for the character’s despair, such as being bullied at school. Even if their life improves, they are often wary of other characters’ motives. Meaning of the Name This word is a compound of "utsu" (鬱うつ), which means depression, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Utsu 鬱 happens to be one of the hardest kanji to write and has one of the highest stroke orders. It is joked that instead of depicting the meaning "depression", it causes the meaning. Characters with this Personality * Miku from Karakul Pierrot * Stella Unibell from Soul Worker * Charlotte from We are the Night * Miranda Lotto from D.Gray-man * Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Michael De Santa from GTA: 5 * Niko Bellic from GTA: 4 * Squidward Tentacles from Spongebob Squarepants * Fattema Alizai from The Breadwinner * Nozomu Ishitokii from Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei * Kif Kroker from Futurama * Sayori from Doki Doki Literature Club * Ikaros from Heaven's Lost Property * Lithuaniaball from Polandball * Romaball/Gypsyball from Polandball * Estoniaball from Polandball ''https://polandball.fandom.com/wiki/Estoniaball * Neil Pye from ''The Young Ones * Koneko Toujou from High School DxD * Blake Belladonna from RWBY * Raven from Teen Titans * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero * Maiya Hisau from Fate/Zero * Naota Nandaba from FLCL * Mamimi Samejima from FLCL * Hidomi Hibajiri from FLCL Progressive * Homura Akemi from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica ''https://myanimelist.net/character/38005/Homura_Akemi?q=homura%20akemi * Mento from ''Teen Titans * Negative-Man from Teen Titans * Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail * Seilah from Fairy Tail * Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul * Crona from Soul Eater * Brian Griffin from Family Guy * Huey Freeman from The Boondocks * Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia * Myrtle Warren from Harry Potter * Arthur from Adult Arthur * Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura * Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura * Toot Braunstein from Drawn Together * Dr. Gregory House from House * Meredith Grey from Grey's Anatomy * Max from Camp Camp * Gwen from Camp Camp * Fakir from Princess Tutu * Jughead Jones from Riverdale * Rebecca Bunch from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend * Wes Baylor from Hard Target 2 * Shutaura Sequenzia from Toaru Majutsu no Index Movie: Endymion no Kiseki * Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Lucy from Elfen Lied * Gaara from Naruto * Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto * PJ from Goof Troop * Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing! * Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma 1/2 * Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai * Suoh Mikoto from K'' * Solomon from ''Magi * Mamoru Chiba from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon * Darth Vader from Star Wars * Dominic Cobb from Inception * Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII * Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII * Auron from Final Fantasy X * Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog * Ashley Williams from Mass Effect * Eli Goldsworthy from Degrassi: The Next Generation * Stefan Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries * Jess Mariano from Gilmore Girls * Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS * Riven from Winx Club * Genesis Lupinski from Braceface * Juri Arisugawa from Revolutionary Girl Utena * Yukio Washinime from Black Lagoon * Angel from The Big O * Hannah Essenheimer from The Prince of Tennis * Isako from Dennou Coil * Meia Gisborn from Vandread * Haruhi Suzumiya from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Kyon from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Kirika Yuumura from Noir * Mrs. Krabappel from The Simpsons * Eleanor Abernathy from The Simpsons * BoJack Horseman from BoJack Horseman * Diane Nyugen from BoJack Horseman * Zak from DragonTales * Integra Hellsing from Hellsing * Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing * Frylock from Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Vincent Brooks from Catherine * Katherine McBride from Catherine * George Costanza from Seinfeld * Al Bundy from Married with Children * Perry Cox from Scrubs * Archer from Fate * Kevin Levin from Ben 10 * Meg Griffin from Family Guy * Stan Marsh from South Park * Craig Tucker from South Park * Dolorous Edd from Game of Thrones * Rickon Stark from Game of Thrones * Detective Ronnie Gardocki from The Shield * Mark Downer from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Toby Ziegler from The West Wing * Gonzo from The Muppet Show * Droop from The Muppet Show * Hannah from Please Like Me * Ted Buckland from Scrubs * The Emo Kids from South Park * Noah from Total Drama * Crimson from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Ennui from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons * Frank Grimes from The Simpsons * Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Kinji Tohyama from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII * Mackenzie "Mac" Carpenter from Drive-Thru * Fisher Kent from Drive-Thru * Van from Drive-Thru * Starfire from Drive-Thru * Val Espinoza from Drive-Thru * Ange Ushiromiya from Umineko: When They Cry * Jade Curtiss from Tales of the Abyss * Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice * Brendon Small from Home Movies * August Pullman from Wonder * Oregano from Heaven's Lost Property * Lua Klein from Baccano * Mitch Adams from 2Survive * Naofumi Iwatani from Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari * Marco from Animorphs * Peter from Animorphs * Francis from Left 4 Dead * Maybeck from Kingdom Keepers * Kamijou Touma from Toaru Majutsu no Index * Azmaria Hendric from Chrono Crusade * Patchouli Knowledge from Touhou * Chane Laforet from Baccano * Ashe from League of Legends * Lissandra from League of Legends * Syndra from League of Legends * Meredy Maverick from Fairy Tail * Heine Lunasea from Fairy Tail * Rob from Feeding Grounds * Jun Fujiwara from Negative-kun to Positive-kun * The Punisher from The Punisher * Agent William Somerset from Se7en * Chisame Hasegawa from Mahou Sensei Negima * Piccolo from Dragon Ball * Zelgadis Graywords from Slayers * The Twelfth Doctor from Doctor Who * Max Payne from Max Payne * Javik from Mass Effect * Commander Shepherd from Mass Effect * Liara T'Soni from Mass Effect * Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue * Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid * Raiden from Metal Gear Solid * Leliana from Dragon Age: Inquisition * Samos Hagai from Jax and Dexter * Xaldin from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days * Kreia from Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Stick from Daredevil * Ben Urich from Daredevil * Evangeline A.K. McDowell from Mahou Sensei Negima * Azmuth from Ben 10 * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Jimmy McNulty from The Wire * Jessica Jones from Jessica Jones * Ryan Atwood from The O.C. * Detective Rustin Cohle from True Detective * James Delaney from Taboo * Fox Mulder from The X-Files * Seifer Almasy from Final Fantasy VIII * Zeref from Fairy Tail * Victor Hillshire from Gunslinger Girl * Petrushka from Gunslinger Girl * Hans Molder from Emma * Basil Fawlty from Fawlty Towers * Luke Skywalker from Star Wars * Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach * Kirei Kotomine from Fate * Jin Kisaragi from BlazBlue * Klaudia von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Eva von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Mrs. Jones from Lady Bloodfight * William Brandt from Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol and Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Huey Laforet from Baccano * Hei from Darker than Black * Yin from Darker than Black * Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch * C.C. from Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch * Light Yagami from Death Note * Toshizo Hijikata from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Iori Yagami from The King of Fighters * Lance from Sym-Bionic Titan * Arnold Perlstein from The Magic School Bus * Green Arrow from Green Arrow * King Arthur from Merlin * Logan Echolls from Veronica Mars * Ismael Benoliel from Love Songs * Eva Heinemann from Monster * Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Appearance in Danganronpa: Another Episode as well.) * Riley Gunnarsdottir from Sense8 * Will Gorski from Sense8 * Nomi Marks from Sense8 * Jess from Misfits * Detective Charlie Holster from Killer Waves * Marina Ismail from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Sarah Bailey from The Craft * Bonnie Harper from The Craft * Rika Furude from Higurashi no naku koro ni * Fiore from Chrono Crusade * Misery from'' Ruby Gloom'' * Rattrap from Beast Wars * Vivio Takamachi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid * Ryotaro Nogami from Kamen Rider Den-O * Lucy Loud from The Loud House * Bradley Nicholson from Milo Murphy's Law * Aurelion Sol from League of Legends * Miyu Edelfelt from Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya * Spliffward Testacles from Spongebong Hemppants * Squidward Tentacles from Spongebob Sickpants * Aoi Futaba from Cat Planet Cuties * Lala from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Chooch from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Jack Dupree from Smokin' Aces * Haruka Kotoura from Kotoura-san * Kimiko Kotoura from Kotoura-san * Bernard Black from Black Books * MacKenzie from Camping Trip * Tobias from Animorphs * Izabella from Beelzebub * Laymia from Beelzebub * Shoto Todoroki from Boku no Hero Academia ''https://bokunoheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/Shoto_Todoroki * Rei Kiriyama from ''3-gatsu no Lion ''https://sangatsu-no-lion.fandom.com/wiki/Rei_Kiriyama * Shiva from ''Saint Beast * Kamoshita Yuusuke from I'm Gonna Be an Angel * Cheung Lai-sheung from Dream Home * Mildred from Tiyanaks * Kuk Yai from Bangkok Knockout * Anna from Villa Estrella * Gali Kavillo from Fauda * Marion Phauna from Shaman King * Mina Hazuki from Darker than Black * Boris from Caillou the Grownup * Desna from The Legend of Korra * Eska from The Legend of Korra * Cassandra Savage from Young Justice * Miltia Malachite from RWBY * Ellie Nash from Degrassi: The Next Generation * Molly Al-Fayeed from Tyrant * Gretchen Cutler from You're the Worst * Blue Diamond from Steven Universe * Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts * Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach * Hinamori Momo from Bleach * Marion from High School DxD * Byakuya Matou from Fate * Vajarois from Little Witch Academia * Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albretchsberger from Little Witch Academia * Mr. Wilter from Chalkzone * Carrie Krueger from The Amazing World of Gumball * Nadia La Arwall from Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water * Kneidel Shtreimel from The Shtreimels * Ehud from Ehud & Gilad * Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist * Lucas from Mother 3 * Debbie Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys * Anju Maaka from Karin * Victor Sinclair from Karin * Fumio Usui from Karin * Ratphalia from Tate no Yusha no Nariagari * Shoya Ishida from Koe no Katachi * Shoko Nishimiya from Koe no Katachi * Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim * Miss Bitters from Invader Zim * Rika from Mystic Messenger * Manami Okusa from Sayonara-Zetsubou Sensei * Aoyama from Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei * Creo Brand from Freezing! * Emma from Bunny the Killer Thing * Lucas from Bunny the Killer Thing * Sonny from Bunny the Killer Thing * Hecate from Shakugan no Shana * Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana * Primula from Shuffle! * Emilio Benedetto from Gangsta * Erica from Gangsta * Tatsuhiro Satou from Welcome to the N.H.K. * Misaki Nakahara from Welcome to the N.H.K. * Reki from Haibane Renmei * Moses from Blood+ * Irene from Blood+ * James Ironside from Blood+ * Rei Hoomaru from Kill la Kill * Severine from Skyfall * Veronica from Gangsta * Dominik Santorski from Suicide Room * Sylwia from Suicide Room * Tanya Akulova from Darker than Black * Havoc/Carmine from Darker than Black * Xia Yu Lan from Full Metal Panic * James Greer from Jack Ryan * Ali from Jack Ryan * Naga from Beelzebub * Lie Ren from RWBY * Arslan Altan from RWBY * Raimi Matthews from Broken Saints * Erika Yang from School Spirit * Mr. Armstrong from School Spirit * Brian Johnson from The Breakfast Club * Andrew Clark from The Breakfast Club * Veronica Sawyer from Heathers * Aldra from Queen's Blade * Irma from Queen's Blade * Claudette Vance from Queen's Blade * Ellis from El Cazador de la Bruja * Hana Morenos from Michiko & Hatchin * Victoria Xiao from Dim Sum Funeral * Lucita from Super Inday and the Golden Bibe * Superboy from Young Justice * Livia Soprano from The Sopranos * Anthony Blundetto from The Sopranos * Barbara Soprano-Giglione from The Sopranos * Tony Soprano from The Sopranos * Meadow Soprano from The Sopranos * A.J. Soprano from The Sopranos * Arman from Macabre * Mikan Tsumiki from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Rue Kuroha from Princess Tutu * Devi D. from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac * Gira from The World God Only Knows * Keima Katsuragi from The World God Only Knows * King of the Night from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Gertrude Yorkes from Runaways * Sweet Pea from Sucker Punch * Dan Reese from Invitation * Kaede Fuyou from Shuffle! * Aqua Shuzen from Rosario+Vampire * Rudy Wade from Misfits * Reverend Lovejoy from The Simpsons * Nimah Amin from Quantico * Yatsuhashi Daichi from RWBY: After the Fall * Sugimoto "The Immortal" Saichi from Golden Kamuy * Aspira from Golden Kamuy * Simon from The Butchers * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture from The Venture Bros. * Abe Simpson from The Simpsons * Caitlin Snow from Arrow * Monica Gallagher from Shameless * Frank Gallagher from Shameless * Kain from Legacy of Kain * Mandy Milkovich from Shameless * Hilma Cygnaeus from Overlord * Betty Leigh from The Gingerdead Man * Father Jack Hackett from Father Ted * Kakeru Satsuki from 11eyes * Kukuri Tachibana from 11eyes * Yuka Minase from 11eyes * Yukiko Hirohara from 11eyes * Shiori Momono from 11eyes * Avaritia from 11eyes * Moe Syzslak from The Simpsons * Professor Paul Donner from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Debbie from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Ray from The Promised Neverland * Tiffany Chen from Bunk'd * Camp Director Gladys from Bunk'd * Fafnir from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Salem from RWBY * Jay from Big Top Evil * Mark Hunter from Pump Up the Volume * Malcolm Kaiser from Pump Up the Volume * Joyce from Already Tomorrow in Hong Kong * Jamal Lyon from Empire * Rhonda Lyon from Empire * Ben Scrivens from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Son Stas Polansky from Shopping Tour * Kiyotaka Ishimaru from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc * Olivia from Party Night * Emily from The Final * Dane from The Final * Jack from The Final * Ravi from The Final * Nancy from Dropping Evil * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth from Miraculous Ladybug * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura from Miraculous Ladybug * Juleka Couffaine from Miraculous Ladybug * Sour Susan from Horrid Henry * Jessica Coorman from The Small Woman in Grey * Walter White from Breaking Bad * Violet Reeves from 2Survive * Mike from Axegrinder * Amber from Evil Has A Grin * Jessica from Murder in the Dark * Luca from Murder in the Dark * Dr. Helga Jace from Young Justice * Natasha from Cargo * Sayed from Cargo Category:Dere Category:Sad